laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Locker module contents
SQ4R Mnemonics SurQuesRead, CiteCordView * Sur: Tro-Head-Vis, Marg-Term-Sum * Ques: Which When What, Why Where How Who? * Read: Graph-Stop * Cord: Card-High-Line-Nell-Map, Hier-Chart-Lumn-Ann-Marg * Cite: Note-Loud-Cyc-Graph * View: End-Wrote-Cite-Sum-Add, Use-Lect-Imp-Tool-Math-Step Steps '''Step One: Survey the chapter ''' *Read the introductory materials carefully. *Read the headings and subheadings. *Look at the visual materials such as charts, graphs, or pictures. *Read marginal notes. *Skim over terminology or information in special print. *Read the end-of-chapter materials, including any conclusion, summary, or chapter review questions. '''Step Two: Write Questions ''' Formulate a question for each heading or subheading in the chapter using the following words: *Which? *When? *What? *Why? *Where? *How? *Who? '''Step Three: Read Carefully and Thoroughly ''' *Read one paragraph at a time *Stop so that you can concentrate and comprehend each paragraph '''Step Four: Record Information ''' After reading each paragraph, take notes of the important information you will need to study, memorize, learn, and use. This allows you to have a reduced or a condensed form of the information you are expected to know, keeps you actively involved in the learning process, and writing information offers another way for you to hold information in working memory and encode it for your long-term memory. *Index Note Cards *Highlighting *Formal Outlines *Cornell Notes *Visual Mappings *Hierarchies *Comparison Charts *Two-or-Three Column Notes *Annotations *Marginal Notes *Index Note Cards *Highlighting *Formal Outlines *Cornell Notes *Visual Mappings *Hierarchies *Comparison Charts *Two-or-Three Column Notes *Annotations *Marginal Notes '''Step Five: Recite ''' * Before moving on to the next paragraph, recite the information written in your notes by speaking out loud and in complete sentences. Reciting helps encode the information for memory and creates important retrieval cues. * Repeat the Read-Record-Recite Cycle for each paragraph in the entire chapter. '''Step Six: Review ''' Once the surveying, questioning, reading, recording and reciting stages are completed, you may proceed to the review stage. The suggested actions below will help you review the chapter. * Answer any questions at the end of the chapter. * Answer the questions that you wrote in the Question step. * Study and recite from the notes that you took in the Record step. * Write a summary of the information in the chapter. * Personalize the information by asking yourself additional questions. * How can this information be used? * How does the lecture from this class hit in with this information? * Why is this important to learn? * Create additional study tools such as index cards, study tapes, or visual mappings. * For math and science textbooks with math problems and formulas, copy the problems from the book. * Work the problems; compare the steps you used and your answers with those in the textbook. Level One Modules Module 1 Sentence Fragments 18 Part 2: Answers to Textbook Assignments Questions for Comprehension 1.1 What are the three basic purposes of business messages? (LO 1-3) To inform, request or persuade, and build goodwill. 1.2 What are the five basic criteria for effective messages? (LO 1-5) Good business and administrative writing is clear, complete, and correct; saves the reader’s time; and builds goodwill. 1.3 What does PAIBOC stand for? (LO 1-6) Purposes, audience(s), information, reader benefits, objection(s), and context. 1.4 Why do writing and speaking become even more important as people rise in the organization? (LO 1-1 to LO 1-3) As employees rise in an organization, they are likely to have to write and speak more, as well as be responsible for supervising or reviewing the presentations and writing of others. Most organizations expect their managers and supervisors to possess strong communication skills—and demonstrate them effectively in correspondence, meetings, and face-to-face interaction. Though technical skills are important for a job, strong communication skills can help separate an individual from the pack. 1.5 If you’re just looking for a low-level job, why is it still useful to be able to write and speak well? (LO 1-1 to LO 1-3) All jobs require communication skills, and to get a job in the first place, potential employees usually must write an effective resume and job application letter, as well as interview well. Employees who are hired or promoted often demonstrate good communication skills, not just technical knowledge or experience. 1.6 Why do you need to understand the purposes, audience, and context for a message to know whether a specific set of words will work? (LO 1-2) Purpose identifies what organizational problem the message will serve, what it must do to meet the writer’s needs, and what the writer wants readers to do, think, or feel. The audience helps shape the content of the writer’s message, as well as the choice of language and detail. Context helps writers understand the current state of affairs for the organization or audience. Writers must choose words carefully to address concerns for each of these areas. 1.7 What opportunities do you have in volunteer or student organizations to do real “business writing” while you’re in school? (LO 1-5) Students’ answers will vary. Most students will have a multitude of possibilities—campus honoraries, fraternities and sororities, work-study and part-time jobs, internships and co-ops, and charity organizations are just a few. Students may also have personal correspondence—with banks, landlords, auto dealers, and the college or university—that could qualify as business correspondence. 1.8 Discussing Strengths (LO 1-5, LO 1-6) This in-class problem invites students to share strengths. It’s good if you’ll be using collaborative groups, since people can begin to learn what others’ strengths are. It also works well if you will be teaching the job unit early in the course. 1.9 Introducing Yourself to Your Instructor (LO 1-5, LO 1-6) This assignment is straightforward. Kitty and Steve like it because it helps them see students as individuals and as competent people. Many of them who are not good writers nevertheless have impressive achievements in other areas. Because people going through rough periods may not be ready to write about themselves, Kitty often gave students a choice of either this or Exercise 1.12. Steve also likes the assignment because it gets their “feet wet” regarding document format. Take 10 minutes to tell students to · Use a complete memo format; remember to initial the memo. Headings are optional. · Include only information they feel comfortable sharing. · Be specific enough to show how they’re different from other people who are from the same town, in the same major, planning the same career path. List at least five accomplishments. These can be anything that makes the writer feel good about himself or herself, even if it’s not the kind of thing that goes on a résumé. For example, someone who has just run a 10K race for the first time may justly be proud of that, even though other people run further or faster. Your students may write better memos when you give them a memo about yourself. (They also enjoy learning something about you, just as you will enjoy being able to see them as individuals.) Use Appendix 1-A through Appendix 1-C as an example of one of Kitty’s introductory memos. You can use Exercise 1.10 as an in-class discussion exercise to help students prepare for this assignment. If you use this problem, point out to students that it is very different from other assignments they’ll have. Kitty has had students who have done very well writing about themselves and very poorly when asked to assume the roles of middle managers. The opposite also happens: some students who write vague, stilted memos about themselves do just fine in the course. 1.10 Describing Your Experience in and Goals for Writing (LO 1-5, LO 1-6) This assignment tells you what your students already know about writing and can help you plan the course. Usually the very best writers will produce strong responses to this prompt. Mediocre writers have problems. They often aren’t conscious of what they’ve been taught or of how their writing has been evaluated—they remember only the grade, not comments. They may not have enough awareness of labels or of the kinds of areas in which writing is evaluated to know what they see as strengths and weaknesses. However, even if their view of strengths and weaknesses is off, you may still want to know what they see as their strengths and weaknesses. 1.11 Letters to Angry Electric Company Customers (LO 1-5 to LO 1-7) Letter 1 The salutation is impersonal and shows lack of interest on the part of the writer, who should determine whether Harper Henry is a man or woman. The letter lacks you-attitude and does not address the writer’s concern about power outages and their impact on people’s everyday lives. Good messages should always be complete, answering all of the writer’s questions. This letter is merely a form letter and provides little or no information to the letter writer. Because we are not giving the reader what she asked for—or even supplying specifics—the reader will be unhappy with the response. Letter 2 The salutation is too informal. The style is too informal. The humor doesn’t work. The letter doesn’t specify what the Electric Company plans to do regarding outages in the future. The letter lacks you-attitude and admonishes the reader about what she should do differently. Letter 3 The courtesy title assumes that “Henry” is the writer’s married name, which it is not. The tone of the letter is condescending and lacks you-attitude. Detailing the union rules that impact the Electric Company’s business strategies is inappropriate and does not address the reader’s concerns. Letter 4 Of the four sample letters provided, this one provides the most effective message. The letter meets the five criteria necessary for good messages: It’s clear, complete, and correct; saves the reader’s time (and provides pertinent information about the outages); and builds goodwill, presenting a positive image of the writer and his or her organization. 1.12 Online Messages for Discussion: Responding to Rumors (LO 1-5 to LO 1-7) Message 1 The subject line is vague. The first paragraph emphasizes the writer’s role, rather than stating what readers need and want to know: how they will be affected by the merger. The second paragraph contains negative references and blames readers for the rumors that are circulating. Even the last paragraph sheds no new light on the effects of the merger on employees. As a result, rumors are likely to increase rather than decrease. Message 2 This memo gives too little information. The subject line is not specific, and the body of the memo offers no details to make “no layoffs” seem credible. For the rumors to stop, employees must be reassured—by hard information from someone they trust—that their jobs are not in jeopardy. Message 3 The subject line does not inform readers. The first paragraph gives too many details too soon, de-emphasizing the main point: no layoffs. It’s unfriendly. Placing the supporting details in a second paragraph and omitting the sarcastic “if you do the math” would improve the message considerably. The second paragraph gives readers two reading assignments without explaining why or what employees are to derive from the assignments. The writer might have cited passages of Acme’s mission statement and goals to reinforce his no-layoffs message. Message 4 The subject line sets a negative tone for the message. The first paragraph contains a grammar error, which seems minor compared to the harsh tone. It omits information designed to reassure employees and quell rumors about layoffs. The second paragraph lacks you-attitude. It, belatedly, contains the main message: “. . . we won’t be laying off employees after the merger.” But the extremely negative, disrespectful tone makes the statement seem insincere. The paragraph shows ill will toward employees, rather than goodwill. The third paragraph continues to scold employees—and undercut any trust between them and the writer. Message 5 The subject line is acceptable, though “Layoffs—the True Story” would be better in case the readers’ screen displays fewer than the 28 characters in this line. The first paragraph has an understanding, neutral tone; but since the main message (no plans to lay off any of our valued people) is positive, it should appear here instead of in the second paragraph. In the second paragraph, although the writer wants to reassure employees, “Have no fear!” is inappropriate. Much of this paragraph belongs in Paragraph 1. The writer could have increased you-attitude by writing himself out of the picture and by stressing that updates will appear in the newsletter and on the intranet at regular, predictable intervals. The third paragraph could be more positive and forward-looking. “Our people” is patronizing. And the writer issued an open invitation to bombard him with all sorts of questions. Polishing Your Prose: Sentence Fragments (Odd-numbered answers are in the back of the textbook.) Several answers are possible—here are likely ones. 2. Diane downloaded the latest word processing app. 4. Because he will be in Portland for the day, Terrence will miss the staff meeting. 6. Whenever Joyce gets a chance to review the file, she will share her thoughts with the CEO. 8. James Jefferson has more than 20 years of IT experience, including consulting assignments overseas. 10. Certain the manufacturing license will be granted by July 2, Chloe issued a press release to the media announcing the new product. Module 2 Comma Splices 36 Module 3 Using Idioms 58 Module 4 Using Spell and Grammar Checkers 72 Module 5 Active and Passive Voice 86 Module 6 It’s/Its 100 Module 7 Singular and Plural Possessives 111 Module 8 Plurals and Possessives 122 Module 9 Making Subjects and Verbs Agree 141 Module 10 Dangling Modifers 163 Module 11 Parallel Structure 186 Module 12 Expressing Personality 215 Module 13 Making Nouns and Pronouns Agree 235 Module 14 Matters on Which Experts Disagree 255 Module 15 Run-On Sentences 269 Module 16 Commas in Lists 285 Module 17 Combining Sentences 295 Module 18 Delivering Criticism 311 Module 19 Hyphens and Dashes 323 Module 20 Choosing Levels of Formality 339 Module 21 Mixing Verb Tenses 357 Module 22 Using MLA Style 375 Module 23 Being Concise 390 Module 24 Improving Paragraphs 414 Module 25 Writing Subject Lines and Headings 435 Module 26 Using Details 448 Module 27 Proofreading 472 Module 28 Using You and I 489 Module 29 Using a Dictionary 506 Module 30 Who/Whom and I/Me 513 %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Brief Contents Unit One Building Blocks for Effective Messages 1 Mnemonics Modules 1-3 * SUC: SucHaveNoughCompTer, PurCostFectLyzeCrit * DAP: WantWhoWhyPai, ProssWhatGroupOrg, NowDiffReach * CUL: WhatHowValNonBod, SpaceTimeOrTerNough, GenCrimBiasSex, RaceBilPho 1 Business Communication, Management, and Success 2 2 Adapting Your Message to Your Audience 19 3 Communicating Across Cultures 38 4 Planning, Writing, and Revising 59 5 Designing Documents, Slides, and Screens 73 Unit Two Creating Goodwill 89 6 You-Attitude 90 7 Positive Emphasis 101 8 Reader Benefits 112 Unit Three Letters, Memos, E-Mail, and Web Writing 113 9 Formats for Letters and Memos 114 10 Informative and Positive Messages 143 11 Negative Messages 164 12 Persuasive Messages 187 13 E-Mail Messages, Web Writing, and Technology 217 Unit Four Polishing Your Writing 237 14 Editing for Grammar and Punctuation 238 15 Choosing the Right Word 256 16 Revising Sentences and Paragraphs 271 Unit Five Interpersonal Communication 287 17 Listening 288 18 Working and Writing in Teams 297 19 Planning, Conducting, and Recording Meetings 312 20 Making Oral Presentations 325 Unit Six Research, Reports, and Visuals 342 21 Proposals and Progress Reports 343 22 Finding, Analyzing, and Documenting Information 359 23 Short Reports 377 24 Long Reports 392 25 Using Visuals 416 Unit Seven Job Hunting 437 26 Researching Jobs 438 27 Résumés 449 28 Job Application Letters 474 29 Job Interviews 491 30 Follow-Up Letters and Calls and Job Offers 507 Glossary 516 Polishing Your Prose 524 Endnotes 528 Credits 535 Index 537 %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% Detailed Contents Unit One Building Blocks for Effective Messages 1 Module 1 Business Communication, Management, and Success 2 Will I really have to write? 5 Don’t I know enough about communication? 5 What does communication accomplish? 6 The Importance of Listening, Speaking, and Interpersonal Communication 8 The Purposes of Messages in Organizations 8 How much does correspondence cost? 8 What makes a message effective? 9 How should I analyze business communication situations? 10 Building a Critical Skill Thinking Creatively 11 %%% LO 1-1 Recognize myths about on-the-job writing. LO 1-2 Distinguish business communication from other school writing. LO 1-3 Explain accomplishments through communication. LO 1-4 Understand costs for business communication. LO 1-5 Define criteria for effective messages. LO 1-6 Apply strategies for communication analysis. LO 1-7 Apply strategies for creative thinking. %%%%% * P What are your '''purposes '''in writing? * A Who is (are) your '''audiences'''? * I What '''information '''must your message include? * B What reasons or reader '''benefits '''can you use to support your position? * O What '''objections '''can you expect your reader(s) to have? * C How will the '''context '''affect reader response? Module 2 Adapting Your Message to Your Audience 19 Building a Critical Skill Understanding What Your Organization Wants 20 Who is my audience? 20 Why is my audience so important? 22 Audience and PAIBOC 22 Audience and the Communication Process 23 What do I need to know about my audience(s)? 24 Analyzing Individuals and Members of Groups 24 Analyzing People in Organizations 27 Now that I have my analysis, what do I do with it? 29 What if my audiences have different needs? 30 How do I reach my audience(s)? 31 %%% LO 2-1 Understand expectations from your organization. LO 2-2 Define audiences for messages. LO 2-3 Apply strategies for audience analysis with PAIBOC. LO 2-4 Apply strategies for individual and group audience analyses. LO 2-5 Apply strategies for audience needs analysis. LO 2-6 Adapt messages for audiences. LO 2-7 Choose channels for audiences. Module 3 Communicating Across Cultures 38 What is “culture”? 40 How does culture affect business communication? 40 Values, Beliefs, and Practices 41 Nonverbal Communication 41 Body Language 42 Space 43 Time 44 Oral Communication 45 Writing to International Audiences 48 There are so many different cultures! How can I know enough to communicate? 48 Are differences among generations changing the workplace and how we communicate? 49 Building a Critical Skill Dealing with Discrimination 50 How can I make my documents bias-free? 51 Making Language Nonsexist 51 Making Language Nonracist and Nonagist 53 Talking about People with Disabilities and Diseases 53 Choosing Bias-Free Photos and Illustrations 54 Module 4 Planning, Writing, and Revising 59 Planning 60 Writing 60 Revising 60 Does it matter what process I use? 60 I don’t have much time. How should I use it? 61 What planning should I do before I begin writing or speaking? 62 What is revision? How do I do it? 64 Can a grammar checker do my editing for me? 65 I spell-check. Do I still need to proofread? 66 How can I get better feedback? 66 Can I use form letters? 67 Building a Critical Skill Revising after Feedback 68 How can I overcome writer’s block and procrastination? 69 Module 5 Designing Documents, Slides, and Screens 73 How should I design paper pages? 74 Use White Space 74 Use Headings 74 Limit the Use of Words Set in All Capital Letters 75 Use No More than Two Fonts in a Single Document 75 Decide Whether to Justify Margins Based on the Situation and the Audience 77 How should I design presentation slides? 78 How should I design web pages? 79 How do I know whether my design works? 79 Building a Critical Skill Using Computers to Create Good Design 80 When should I think about design? 80 Unit Two Creating Goodwill 89 Module 6 You-Attitude 90 How do I create you-attitude in my sentences? 91 1. Talk about the Reader, Not about Yourself 91 2. Refer to the Reader’s Request or Order Specifically 92 3. Don’t Talk about Feelings, Except to Congratulate or Offer Sympathy 92 4. In Positive Situations, Use You More Often than I. Use We When It Includes the Reader 92 5. Avoid You in Negative Situations 93 Does you-attitude basically mean using the word you? 94 I’ve revised my sentences. Do I need to do anything else? 94 Building a Critical Skill Seeing Another Point of View 97 Module 7 Positive Emphasis 101 How do I create positive emphasis? 102 1. Avoid Negative Words and Words with Negative Connotations 102 2. Focus on What the Reader Can Do Rather than on Limitations 104 3. Justify Negative Information by Giving a Reason or Linking It to a Reader Benefit 105 4. If the Negative Is Truly Unimportant, Omit It 105 5. Bury the Negative Information and Present It Compactly 105 Building a Critical Skill Using Positive Emphasis Ethically 106 Why do I need to think about tone, politeness, and power? 106 What’s the best way to apologize? 108 Module 8 Reader Benefits 112 Why do reader benefits work? 113 How do I identify reader benefits? 113 1. Think of Feelings, Fears, and Needs that May Motivate Your Reader. Then Identify Features of Your Product or Policy that Meet Those Needs 113 2. Identify the Features of Your Product or Policy. Then Think How These Features Could Benefit the Audience 114 How detailed should each benefit be? 115 How do I decide which benefits to use? 117 1. Use at Least One Benefit for Each Part of Your Audience 117 2. Use Intrinsic Benefits 117 3. Use the Benefits You Can Develop Most Fully 118 Building a Critical Skill Matching the Benefit to the Audience 119 What else do reader benefits need? 120 Unit Three Letters, Memos, E-Mail, and Web Writing 113 Module 9 Formats for Letters and Memos 126 How should I set up letters? 127 Building a Critical Skill Creating a Professional Image, 1 130 What courtesy titles should I use? 132 When You Know the Reader’s Name and Gender 136 When You Know the Reader’s Name but Not the Gender 136 When You Know Neither the Reader’s Name Nor Gender 136 How should I set up memos? 137 Module 10 Informative and Positive Messages 143 What’s the best subject line for an informative or positive message? 144 Making Subject Lines Specific 145 Making Subject Lines Concise 145 Making Subject Lines Appropriate for the Pattern of Organization 145 How should I organize informative and positive messages? 145 When should I use reader benefits in informative and positive messages? 148 What are the most common kinds of informative and positive messages? 150 Transmittals 150 Confirmations 151 Summaries 151 Adjustments and Responses to Complaints 151 Thank-You and Congratulatory Notes 152 How can I apply what I’ve learned in this module? 152 Problem 153 Analysis of the Problem 153 Building a Critical Skill Writing a Goodwill Ending 154 Discussion of the Sample Solutions 154 Module 11 Negative Messages 164 What’s the best subject line for a negative message? 165 How should I organize negative messages? 165 Giving Bad News to Customers and Other People Outside Your Organization 166 Building a Critical Skill Thinking about the Legal Implications of What You Say 168 Giving Bad News to Superiors 171 Giving Bad News to Peers and Subordinates 172 When should I consider using a buffer? 172 What are the most common kinds of negative messages? 174 Rejections and Refusals 174 Disciplinary Notices and Negative Performance Appraisals 175 Layoffs and Firings 175 How can I apply what I’ve learned in this module? 175 Problem 176 Analysis of the Problem 177 Discussion of the Sample Solutions 178 Module 12 Persuasive Messages 187 What is the best persuasive strategy? 188 What is the best subject line for a persuasive message? 189 How should I organize persuasive messages? 190 Writing Direct Requests 191 Organizing Problem-Solving Messages 191 How do I identify and overcome objections? 193 What other techniques can make my messages more persuasive? 196 Build Credibility 196 Build Emotional Appeal 196 Use the Right Tone 197 Building a Critical Skill Building Common Ground 198 Offer a Reason for the Reader to Act Promptly 198 What are the most common kinds of persuasive messages? 199 Orders 199 Collection Letters 199 Performance Appraisals 200 Letters of Recommendation 202 How can I apply what I’ve learned in this module? 203 Problem 203 Analysis of the Problem 204 Discussion of the Sample Solutions 204 Module 13 E-Mail Messages, Web Writing, and Technology 217 How should I set up e-mail messages? 219 What kinds of subject lines should I use for e-mail messages? 220 Subject Lines for Informative and Positive E-Mail Messages 222 Subject Lines for Negative E-Mail Messages 222 Subject Lines for Persuasive E-Mail Messages 223 Should I write e-mail messages the same way I write paper messages? 223 Writing Positive and Informative E-Mail Messages 223 Writing Negative E-Mail Messages 223 Writing Persuasive E-Mail Messages 224 Building a Critical Skill Managing Your Time 225 What e-mail “netiquette” rules should I follow? 226 How and when should I use attachments? 226 What style should I use when writing for the web? 226 Can I use blogging on the job? 227 Can I use social networking tools for business situations? 228 Facebook and MySpace 229 Spoke and LinkedIn 229 Twitter 230 YouTube 230 What other technologies use the Internet? 230 Unit Four Polishing Your Writing 237 Module 14 Editing for Grammar and Punctuation 238 Building a Critical Skill Creating a Professional Image, 2 239 What grammatical errors do I need to be able to fix? 239 Agreement 239 Case 241 Dangling Modifier 242 Misplaced Modifier 242 Parallel Structure 242 Predication Errors 243 How can I fix sentence errors? 243 Comma Splices 243 Run-On Sentences 244 Fused Sentences 244 Sentence Fragments 244 Should I put a comma every place I’d take a breath? 245 What punctuation should I use inside sentences? 245 Apostrophe 245 Colon 247 Comma 247 Dash 248 Hyphen 248 Parentheses 249 Period 249 Semicolon 249 What do I use when I quote sources? 249 Quotation Marks 250 Square Brackets 250 Ellipses 250 Underlining and Italics 250 How should I write numbers and dates? 251 How do I mark errors I find in proofreading? 251 Module 15 Choosing the Right Word 256 Does using the right word really matter? 257 Getting Your Meaning Across 257 Getting the Response You Want 257 Building a Critical Skill Thinking Critically 259 How do words get their meanings? 260 Is it OK to use jargon? 260 What words confuse some writers? 261 Module 16 Revising Sentences and Paragraphs 271 What is “good” style? 272 Building a Critical Skill Using the Right Tone 273 Are there rules I should follow? 273 What should I look for when I revise sentences? 274 1. Use Active Verbs Most of the Time 274 2. Use Verbs to Carry the Weight of Your Sentence 275 3. Tighten Your Writing 276 4. Vary Sentence Length and Sentence Structure 277 5. Use Parallel Structure 280 6. Put Your Readers in Your Sentences 281 What should I look for when I revise paragraphs? 281 1. Begin Most Paragraphs with Topic Sentences 281 2. Use Transitions to Link Ideas 282 How does organizational culture affect style? 282 Unit Five Interpersonal Communication 287 Module 17 Listening 288 What do good listeners do? 289 Pay Attention 289 Focus on the Other Speaker(s) in a Generous Way 290 Avoid Making Assumptions 290 Listen for Feelings as Well as Facts 290 What is active listening? 291 How do I show people that I’m listening to them? 292 Can I use these techniques if I really disagree with someone? 292 Building a Critical Skill Leading by Listening 293 Module 18 Working and Writing in Teams 297 What kinds of messages should groups attend to? 298 What roles do people play in groups? 299 Leadership in Groups 300 Characteristics of Successful Student Groups 300 Building a Critical Skill Leading Without Being Arrogant 301 Peer Pressure and Groupthink 301 How should we handle conflict? 302 Steps in Conflict Resolution 302 Responding to Criticism 304 You-Attitude in Conflict Resolution 305 How can we create the best co-authored documents? 306 Planning the Work and the Document 307 Composing the Drafts 307 Revising the Document 307 Editing and Proofreading the Document 307 Making the Group Process Work 308 Module 19 Planning, Conducting, and Recording Meetings 312 What planning should precede a meeting? 313 When I’m in charge, how do I keep the meeting on track? 316 What decision-making strategies work well in meetings? 316 Building a Critical Skill Networking 317 How can I be an effective meeting participant? 318 What should go in meeting minutes? 319 How can I use informal meetings with my boss to advance my career? 319 Do virtual meetings require special consideration? 320 Module 20 Making Oral Presentations 325 What decisions do I need to make as I plan a presentation? 326 Choosing the Kind of Presentation 327 Adapting Your Ideas to the Audience 327 Planning Visuals and Other Devices to Involve the Audience 328 How can I create a strong opener and close? 330 How should I organize a presentation? 332 Building a Critical Skill Finding Your Best Voice 333 What are the keys to delivering an effective presentation? 334 Transforming Fear 334 Using Eye Contact 335 Standing and Gesturing 335 Using Notes and Visuals 335 How should I handle questions from the audience? 336 What are the guidelines for group presentations? 337 Unit Six Research, Reports, and Visuals 342 Module 21 Proposals and Progress Reports 342 What is a “report”? 343 What should I do before I write a proposal? 343 What should go in a proposal? 345 Proposals for Class Research Projects 346 Sales Proposals 351 Building a Critical Skill Identifying “Hot Buttons” 352 Proposals for Funding 352 Figuring the Budget and Costs 352 What should go in a progress report? 353 Chronological Progress Reports 354 Task Progress Reports 354 Recommendation Progress Reports 355 Module 22 Finding, Analyzing, and Documenting Information 359 How can I find information online and in print? 360 Building a Critical Skill Using the Internet for Research 363 How do I write questions for surveys and interviews? 363 How do I decide whom to survey or interview? 366 How should I analyze the information I’ve collected? 368 Understanding the Source of the Data 368 Analyzing Numbers 368 Analyzing Words 369 Checking Your Logic 370 How should I document sources? 370 Module 23 Short Reports 377 Do different kinds of reports use different patterns of organization? 378 Informative and Closure Reports 378 Feasibility Reports 378 Justification Reports 378 What are the basic strategies for organizing information? 381 1. Comparison/Contrast 382 2. Problem-Solution 382 3. Elimination of Alternatives 382 4. General to Particular or Particular to General 383 5. Geographic or Spatial 383 6. Functional 384 7. Chronological 385 Should I use the same style for reports as for other business documents? 385 1. Say What You Mean 385 Building a Critical Skill Asking Specific and Polite Questions 386 2. Tighten Your Writing 386 3. Use Blueprints, Transitions, Topic Sentences, and Headings 386 Module 24 Long Reports 392 I’ve never written anything so long. How should I organize my time? 393 How do I create each of the parts of a formal report? 394 Title Page 409 Letter or Memo of Transmittal 409 Table of Contents 409 Building a Critical Skill Choosing a Long Report Format and Style 410 List of Illustrations 410 Executive Summary 410 Introduction 411 Background or History 411 Conclusions and Recommendations 412 Module 25 Using Visuals 416 What are stories, and how do I find them? 418 Does it matter what kind of visual I use? 418 What design conventions should I follow? 419 Tables 420 Pie Charts 420 Bar Charts 420 Line Graphs 421 Can I use color and clip art? 421 What else do I need to check for? 422 Building a Critical Skill Integrating Visuals into Your Text 424 Can I use the same visuals in my document and my presentation? 425 Unit Seven Job Hunting 437 Module 26 Researching Jobs 438 What do I need to know about myself to job hunt? 439 What do I need to know about companies that might hire me? 439 Building a Critical Skill Choosing Whether to Stay or Go 440 Should I do information interviews? 441 What is the “hidden job market”? How do I tap into it? 443 What do I do if I’ve got a major weakness? 444 “All My Experience Is in My Family’s Business” 444 “I’ve Been Out of the Job Market for a While” 444 “I Want to Change Fields” 444 “I Was Fired” 444 “I Don’t Have Any Experience” 445 “I’m a Lot Older than They Want” 446 Module 27 Résumés 449 How can I encourage the employer to pay attention to my résumé? 450 Building a Critical Skill Using a Computer to Create Résumés 451 What kind of résumé should I use? 452 How do the two résumés differ? 452 Chronological Résumés 452 Skills Résumés 458 What parts of the two résumés are the same? 461 Contact Information 461 Summary of Qualifications 461 Education 462 Career Objective 463 Honors and Awards 463 References 464 What should I do if the standard categories don’t fit? 465 Should I limit my résumé to just one page? 465 How do I create a scannable résumé? 465 How should I prepare an online résumé? 468 Can I use a video résumé? 468 Module 28 Job Application Letters 474 What kind of letter should I use? 476 How are the two letters different? 476 The First Paragraph of a Solicited Letter 478 First Paragraphs of Prospecting Letters 478 Last Paragraphs 480 What parts of the two letters are the same? 480 Showing a Knowledge of the Position and the Company 481 Separating Yourself from Other Applicants 481 Building a Critical Skill Targeting a Specific Company in Your Letter 482 Can I use T-letters? 482 How long should my letter be? 483 How do I create the right tone? 483 You-Attitude 483 Positive Emphasis 485 The company wants an e-mail application. What should I do? 485 Module 29 Job Interviews 491 Why do I need an interview strategy? 493 What details should I think about? 493 What to Wear 493 What to Bring to the Interview 494 Note-Taking 494 How to Get There 494 Should I practice before the interview? 494 How to Act 495 Parts of the Interview 495 Stress Interviews 495 How should I answer traditional interview questions? 496 Building a Critical Skill Negotiating Salary and Benefits 501 How can I prepare for behavioral and situational interviews? 502 How can I prepare for phone or video interviews? 503 Module 30 Follow-Up Letters and Calls and Job Offers 507 What should I say in a follow-up phone call or letter? 508 What do I do if my first offer isn’t the one I most want? 508 Building a Critical Skill Being Enthusiastic 510 Is there anything else I should do? 511 Glossary 516 Polishing Your Prose Answers 524 Endnotes 528 Credits 535 Index 537=